


The Night Before

by TheLestrangeMistress (sirmioneforever)



Series: Hermione/Rodolphus 7spells [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before they marry</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

Title: The Night Before  
Pairing: Hermione/Rodolphus  
Prompt: tomorrow is something we remember  
Rating:M15  
Warnings: none  
Length: 280  
Summary: The night before they marry

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Hannah were all sitting in their pyjamas in Hermione’s lounge drinking wine or pumpkin juice.

“Are you nervous?” Ginny asked.

“Not really. I mean, I’m not nervous about marrying him, just about things going wrong.” Hermione answered.

“That’s a lot better than me then.” Hannah commented. She and Hermione had become closer when the trio (Harry, Ron, and Hermione) began to spend more time with Neville. “I freaked out so much that they had to give me a calming draft. I had this absurd notion that Neville wasn’t going to turn up.”

The other girls chuckled. There was no way that Neville would have left Hannah standing at the altar.

“What else have you planned for him tomorrow? I know you have something else to make the day memorable.” Luna said dreamily.

“Sorry Luna, but I can’t tell you.” Hermione smiled brightly.

“It sounds as if you will give him something to _really_ remember.” Ginny said snickering.

Hermione threw a cushion a Ginny whilst Luna and Hannah laughed at her innuendo.

“The whole of tomorrow will be something we will remember. I am just happy that this is what he wants.” Hermione said suddenly emotional.

The other girls smiled. They had all wanted Hermione to find the right guy who would settle down with her and give her the security she needs. None of them thought it would be with a former Death Eater who had been under the imperious curse.

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you, and it’s like he’s seeing the reason for life.” Hannah said.

“Thank you.” Hermione replied.

“To all the memories you make tomorrow.” Luna said raising her glass.


End file.
